Ego Problem
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: A bitchy, arrogant huntress pushes her luck with the "gentle giant" Field Team Leader and regrets it... kind of. Warnings: Dubcon turned con, hate/rough sex (Commission for anonymous)


Her ego was massive for someone so tiny. Team Field Leader knew who she was. After all, she was infamous in Astera. Rumor has it she was an ill-mannered and toxic huntress who treated everyone, including her Handler, like Jagras shit. She was loud, too. That was for sure. Team Field Leader sighed, resisting the urge to attempt to rub away his headache by massaging his temples. There was a throbbing pain in his head. He drank way too much earlier that day, and her loud, demanding voice was not helping. The big hunter gazed wistfully at his whetstone and weapon, which lay across the tabletop in front of him, and wished he could have his peaceful night back.

Apparently, his distraction was noticeable because a small, hard finger slammed into his back. The arrogant huntress stepped closer when he turned his head toward her and squeezed his muscular shoulder with a surprisingly firm grip. "Are you listening to me you brain dead bastard? I said I deserve a higher rank. I'm the best Fifth here yet that annoying bastard, whatever-his-face-is, gets all the high profile quests? The fuck's going on? I deserve them more. I'm literally better in every way. He's useless and idiotic…" The blond-haired Fifth trailed off as if struggling to find a term to describe her fellow hunter.

Team Field Leader scratched his jaw. "He's an idiotic..?"

"Idiot." She decided.

_An idiotic idiot..? Hm. _Team Field Leader let out a long and heavy sigh. Maybe she _was _better than Jet in some ways, who knows, but her rancid personality certainly ruined whatever talents she may have. "Right." The large hunter smiled, not quite sure how to handle this situation. He just wanted to drink and prepare his gear for a fun expedition he had planned the next day. So he had to get rid of her. Anything to get rid of her. "Wait... what was your name again?"

The girl seemed horrified, but honestly, he _had_ forgotten. Though she was notorious around the base, most people just called her the Arrogant Hunter, the same way they called him the Field Team Leader. That was how names worked around here. Odd, but it worked. Admittedly, he did get a kick out of the girl's reaction to his question. Her pretty, freckled face reddened with what he assumed was anger or embarrassment. Probably anger, maybe both. The Team Field leader tried to hold back a smirk but he didn't really care if he succeeded or not.

The arrogant Fifth clenched her teeth, glaring at him with dark eyes that boiled with seething resentment. "Devera."

"Right, Devera. Why don't you relax and sit down?" Her anger seemed to grow at his suggestion. Team Field Leader slapped the bench beside him and then turned away again. He picked his whetstone up, sliding it against the full length of his blade. The hard, scraping noise burst into the air and Devera's annoyance seemed to swell even further. Clearly, she had wanted his full attention.

He took pleasure in denying her it.

The pale-skinned huntress shoved her face in his, barely his height even though he was sitting down. "Listen, I don't need to relax. It's simple! I'm not okay just being a high-rank hunter. I want and deserve more than that."

She _deserved _to be bent over someone's knee and taught some manners, but he would never say that aloud. This was a brat who had never been disciplined in her entire life, probably. Team Field Leader focused on his sword, glancing at the pretty huntress out of the corner of his eye. She was glaring back at him. "Y'know, people don't just _get_ promoted around here for being good at hunting there is more to being a hunter-"

"I know," Devera interrupted with a scowl. "Otherwise you wouldn't be in the position you are now."

The scrape of the whetstone stopped abruptly. Her arrogance really knew no limits! This annoying girl had the nerve to approach him while he was off duty, demand a promotion, and then say he didn't deserve to be her leader? Some might say Devera was brave for this, but the Team Field Leader just thought she was an ill-mannered little brat. She had just blown any chance she had of _ever-rising_ in rank and she didn't even know it. He was tempted to challenge her to a duel then and there just to prove how strong and capable he really was but truth be told, she didn't deserve the honor.

"Are you suggesting I'm a bad leader, Devera?" The thickset hunter laid his whetstone down on the table behind him, and turned the full force of his eyes upon her. He had to give her some credit, she didn't even flinch. In fact, Devera smirked. Probably aware of just how much she had pissed him off.

Devera brushed her braid over her shoulder and gazed up at him, smiling innocently. "I'm not _suggesting_ anything. I'm _saying _that you are way too nice and too much of a pushover to be in your position. You train and associate yourself with pathetic, talentless hunters and then pretend they have 'skill" when the truth is they're not good. Yet, you can't do your job properly so you let them be hunters anyways. Think of how many hunters have died lately. Not to mention someone of your status hanging around with losers. Birds of a feather flock together, that sort of thing?"

She had just called him a loser. A random, arrogant Fifth whose name he hadn't even known before this day had just _called_ _him a loser._ Team Field Leader gazed back at her in silence, absorbing her smug, confident expression. Ths was not just an insult, Devera actually believed what she'd just said to him...but apparently it wasn't over, she had more to say.

"You are the grandson of the Commander. That's just a little bit suspicious, don't you think?"

The Team Field Leader grit his teeth. He had been accused of the same thing more times than he cared to remember. People assumed that he was only given the post because who his grandparent happened to be. If only she knew how hard he worked to make it here, how cruel he had been to skilless hunters in the past who then had to switch careers. He had earned his rank and continued to do so.

She was nothing more than an arrogant Fifth who didn't know her place.

Team Field Leader smiled. "An astute observation, you've seen through me." He winked, leaning on the table. "I suppose because of your observational skills alone you deserve some form of promotion, but seriously, it's not that simple. I'm sorry."

Devera gazed back at him in shock.

Team Field Leader raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you expect me to get mad? You're right. I am way too nice, I did only get this position because of Pops. Not gonna get mad about it." He casually shrugged his shoulders, plastered a warm grin on his face. "You gonna sit down so we can talk about this promotion of yours? It's not easy but we'll work it out."

Devera hesitated, then nodded, sitting next to him. Her leg brushed his, and he leaned in closer to her. Her sweet scent was alluring, but the scowl on her face was a turn-off. "You really are too nice."

_Am I? _Team Field Leader chuckled. "There's no such thing as too nice. So... you want a promotion but to...what, exactly?"

Devera's hesitation disappeared now. The beautiful, scarred huntress smiled dangerously. "I'd like to be a Team Field Leader."

It took everything in him not to burst into laughter. Instead, he slowly nodded his head. "Ambitious. You are aware there is only _one _Team Field Leader, and that one is me." His teeth glinted in a smile as he chuckled lightly.

"Of course I'm aware, I'm not an idiot like you."

The Team Field Leader's eye twitched, but he hastily hid his irritation, plastering a massive smile on his face and laughing heartily. "You are a confident one. I like that."

"Don't care what you like. I'm serious. I want to be a Team Field Leader." She actually was serious. Dead serious. More than that she thought _he _was seriously contemplating it…and she called _him _an idiot.

"Hmm. I guess I _could_ talk to my grandfather about needing a partner. Some extra help could be useful ." He pretended to contemplate the idea, scratching the back of his head for emphasis. "Yeah... that could work."

"What could?" Devera demanded, dark eyes narrowed. "If you're thinking I'm going to be your assistant you're wrong."

_Oh, you have no idea._ The Team Field Leader raised his hands, shaking his head vigorously. "No, no! Of course not! I was thinking we could travel around, complete some really high-end quests. Would sound way better to gramps if I can vouch for your talent. Right?"

Devera gazed back at him. "You're serious? You'd do that?"

"Of course!" _Not. _

* * *

"I guess if it's another human and not a monster you can't handle it, huh?" His deep voice was disgustingly smug. She wished she could hit him.

_I'm going to kill him once I break free._

Devera squirmed against the rope wrapped around her limbs, trying desperately to slip from the tight binding yet the ropes didn't budge and neither did she. She was helpless. On her knees, with her face in the forest earth. She must have looked so pathetic… Her struggling increased when she heard his boots crunch twigs and dry grass beside her. Team Field Leader chuckled dryly.

"I've been capturing and killing monsters for years. You're not gonna escape."

Devera struggled still, while the Team Field Leader stood beside her, staring down at her with a smug, condescending smile. Face burning with anger and humiliation, Devera opened her mouth and yelled. Her Handler would come at any moment. He'd save her. He wasn't too far off.

"Yahwey!" She screamed.

The huge hunter chuckled. "That nice boy isn't going to rescue you, I assure you. I sent him home and promised I'd take care of you. What we're doing is confidential, after all." He winked. "Special treatment and training just for you." Devera's anger rose. How could she be so stupid? She had honestly thought he would help her rise in rank and this- this is what he did instead, why?!

He apparently read her thoughts. "You call everyone else an idiot yet look at you." He placed his hand on her rear, slapping it through the soft leather. Hard enough to make her flinch. "Look at you. Tied up like an animal with your face in the dirt and your ass in the air."

"Shut up. Untie me!" She demanded. He grabbed Devera by the hair, pushing his handsome face close to hers. His voice was soft as he spoke.

"You still think you can order me around, Devera? If you're nice I'll be gentle, but keep up your naughty behavior and I'll make sure it stings."

"Fuck you!" Devera snapped, slamming her head into his face. Team Field Leader fell backwards, clutching his mouth. When he pulled his hands away, they were bloodied and so was his lip. The slim huntress smiled victoriously, meeting his gaze. There was a long, cold silence. His face was unreadable.

"You really have no idea how to behave yourself, do you?" He muttered, holding the back of her head. She stayed silent, biting her bottom lip. The huntress trembled when his rough, bloodied lips pressed against the bottom of her ear and kissed lightly. She shivered, hating the way her stomach started tingling.

"Do you like how gentle I'm being? I'm sure this is how you'd prefer it." His voice was a cool, confident whisper. The light brush of his breath on her neck made her tremble. "Well…I'm sorry but that's not what this is going to be like. Devera, I'm going to pull your armor off.. I'm going to play with you til you're wet enough for me, and then I'm going to give you it. Do you know what I mean by that?"

Devera tried not to shake, tried to be afraid but how could she not be? In a way, she had trusted the Team Field Leader. She had thought he was some pathetic nice guy yet he was a dirty bastard! A rapist, even! This had to be a joke. He'd untie her and chuckle and they'd laugh about how stupidly overconfident she had been.

Right?

He sucked noisily on her neck, wetting the side of it. She shivered at the intrusive contact, shivered more when she felt his hands push down her leather skirt. "You do know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?"

Her skirt was around her ankles now.

Devera clenched her fists when her smalls followed, visibly shaking. "You're a freak. You won't get away with this."

"I will," he whispered, the hunger in his tone obvious, "I will because no one will believe a bitch like you over someone like me. Even if they did, I'm sure they'd agree that you had this coming. Maybe they thought about doing it to you themselves…Devera." The way he said her name so hungrily… "I'm gonna get on my knees behind you. Like this." He shifted and assumedly got to his knees right behind her.

"I'm gonna hold your hips like so." His hands slapped onto her hips, squeezing softly, "and I'm going to shove my cock in you. I'm gonna tear your insides up and come inside you raw. How does that sound? Exciting?"

Devera's trembled. Her stomach felt strange as if there were butterflies trapped inside an unfamiliar, slick feeling was building between her legs. No...this wasn't turning her on, was it? No. That wasn't possible!

"Mmm. You're trembling. Your pussy's starting to drip a little. You don't, but your body knows its place, doesn't it?" His deep voice murmured in her ear. Teasing, he pushed his erection against her inner thigh. Shock filled her. He had already slipped his cock out of his pants... The Team Field Leader's heavy hiss of pleasure made her throb in ways she never had. Her nipples itched, hardened. The hot wetness between her thighs became a hollow ache as if she- As if it craved something to fill it up. She could feel it. His cock. Huge, hot, throbbing against her like a heartbeat.

He was seriously going to do this, he was going to press that slab of huge meat inside her!? How dare he, how dare- He jerked his hips against, and uncontrollably, she gasped.

The Team Field Leader chuckled. "Oh yeah, you're into it."

"I'm not, " she gasped, heart pounding against the inside of her chest. "I could never want someone like you."

He sashayed his hips, ground that bulge of his into her again. She throbbed, shivered. Devera wanted it- No! What was she thinking? He was a stupid, pig-headed idiot, more than that, how could she get aroused in a situation like this!? What was wrong with her? Tears burned in Devera's eyes. She wouldn't lay here and let this happen.

"I said no!" Devera screamed, "Get away from me!"

Her struggles began anew, yet he seemed to only enjoy it. His hands held onto her hips, and her violent motions and struggles seemed almost pleasurable to him. The hot, throbbing heat trapped against her hip felt way too strange. Suddenly, the rope snapped. There was a moment of tense silence between them. Then, Devera clambered up and burst into a run. She shook her skirt from her legs, sprinting as fast as she could. She must've made quite a sight, running half-naked through the woods.

Devera could shoot a flare. Hunters would come to help. She just had to get back to camp and find one.

"Come on Devera, you really think you can run away? Stop playing around." His voice was right behind her! "I can catch you right now, but I'm holding back. I'm giving you the chance to stop willingly and beg for forgiveness. I'll take you back to camp, lay you down in a bedroll and fuck you for a few hours. You'll learn your place and then I'll let you go. Doesn't that sound nice as opposed to me mounting you on in the woods like an animal?"

"Either way you're a fucking asshole," Devera snapped, "and I'd never let you have sex with me willingly."

"Have it your way." Immediately, the Team Field Leader tackled Devera to the ground, holding her against the ground with the full weight of his body. "See? That easy."

"Damn it! Let me go you sick bastard, let go!" Devera scratched at his face, at his eyes. He yelled in pain, letting her go for just a second before his grip on her returned only stronger this time. He tore her armor from her upper body, undoing the buttons and ties and straps before he tossed the leather aside.

"No," she gasped, and he crushed her up against a nearby tree, pushed his mouth onto hers. That hot, wet feeling had returned during their scuffle only hotter now. Making her head hurt, throbbing with heat. "L-let me…."

His mouth claimed hers, silencing her. She tried to speak, desperate, but for what now!?

"No, no," she whispered against his lips, and he smiled.

"Yes."

He pushed her legs apart and lifted her up against the rough bark of the tree. He ground his cock against her bare sex, groaning with delight as his erection grazed her bare pussy, her juices soaking it. "Fuck you're ready for me. So hot and wet and I haven't even started yet."

"Wait, no," Devera whispered, "I don't want-"

He shoved himself inside her now. Just the thick head. It caught on her entrance, and he gripped himself to steady his push. His heavy, muscular body crushed her against the bark. All she could smell was him and the strong forest scents. All she could feel was his cock, thick and hot, spreading her folds apart steadily. The spread was painful, yet...good. A delicious burning pain.

"You're a dirty whore, you know that. Your pussy's dripping down my cock like a damn waterfall," he whispered. His slight scruff itched against her cheek and ear. He sunk himself inside her with one, heavy push. Her eyes bulged and she moved her hands to push him away even as she cried out. Pleasure she'd never felt before rushed through her, made her gush. The emptiness, the painful ache, he'd filled it up! The Field Team Leader pinned her wrists against the bark.

Devera could feel him all the way inside her! It satisfied a need in her she couldn't explain, soothed this terrifying empty ache between her legs. "You're clinging to my cock so tight...your pussy doesn't wanna let me go," he purred, and bucked his hips up. His cock slid out of her, just to the tip, the strange and painful ache returning now but somehow worse! She gasped as he thrust inside her again, quickly. Her eyes rolled for just a second, and she choked, trying to force words out and failing. She didn't want him! Devera was better than him, so much better!

He built a steady pace. His thick cock sliding into her with a delicious rhythm, his lips crushed against hers while his tongue explored and claimed the inside of her mouth. Every thrust sent a gush of wetness out of her, sent an explosion of pleasure throughout her belly. She was painfully full, deliciously full. Every time he thrust he pulled himself out to the tip, and took a painfully long time to thrust himself all the way back in. It was driving her crazy. Before she could stop herself, Devera wrapped her legs around his ass, panting.

"Good girl. I knew you didn't want to let me go." Why did those words feel so good? "Keep behaving and I'll reward you," the huge hunter demanded and for some reason Devera obeyed. The much smaller huntress pressed back against him, greeting his motions with her own. The slap of skin and wet noises filled the air, along with the sound of the nearby wildlife. Devera saw no use in struggling. It felt too damn good and it was pointless trying to get him off. So she gave in.

A shudder tore down Devera's spine, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes rolled as she lost herself in the sensation of his thick shaft digging into her over and over, the bark biting at the flesh of her back. The hard material of his armor against her breasts, emphasizing the fact that she was naked and he was not. He was in control and she was not. Every thrust of his hips undid her, made her flood down his dick, made her angrier at herself.

"Tell me how much you love this. Fucked up against a tree like a slut," He groaned, his thrusts somehow growing harder. His cock stabbed deeper, and Devera desperately dug her nails into the back of his neck, pushing herself down on his length. _Deeper, _a voice in the back of her head whispered. The same voice that made her body obey him, made her heart pound and her belly get warm. "Tell me and I won't come inside you."

_Inside me. His seed spreading hot and thick in me… _Devera closed her eyes.

"Look at me. I want to see you say it."

She couldn't let him come inside. If she got pregnant her hunting career would be over. "I…"

Her eyes locked onto his, held his dark gaze. _I won't say that. _"I won't beg you for anything."

His expression grew angry like he'd expected her to obey her immediately. The Field Team Leader snarled like an animal, crushed their hips together. Devera screamed as his pace grew short and frenzied. It felt so damn good. She couldn't believe he'd fit but now it felt like her pussy was made for him. He hit her inner walls so right every time.

Devera didn't even realize she'd started drooling.

"Tell me how much you like it, Devera. Can you feel it? I can. I'm going to come" He whispered. She could feel it. His cock was beginning to throb. A heavy, swollen throb. Like it was going to burst. Field Team Leader groaned, squeezing her so hard it hurt, his face taut with pleasure. "Fuck!"

"You feel so good. You feel so fucking good I'm losing my mind," Devera snapped, yelling.

The Field Team Leader was panting, and he licked up the drool that'd dripped down her chin. "You do too. You're so warm and tight. Your pussy's hugging my dick, Dev, it doesn't want to let me go. I think I will come inside after all."

"You said...if-"

"C'mon Devera." His lips pressed against her ear and nibbled. "You don't want me to waste my load, do you? You want me to coat your insides. You wanna feel me fill you up to the brim. Your pussy's milking my cock, desperate for it, don't lie…"

Devera pushed against his chest, panting heavily, "You said you wouldn't if I told you…"

"Guess I lied," he grunted. He pushed away from the tree, pushing her down into the leaves and dirt. His big hands pinned her wrists to the forest floor, and he began his steady pace once again. "What's that saying? Missionary's the best position for conception?"

"Bastard," she snarled, even as her excitement rose. She could stop him, maybe. Try to. Kick at him, or try to get away again but...she didn't want to. It felt too good. He felt too good. The Field Team Leader kissed her again, ran his tongue against hers.

"S'good, gonna come, Dev!" Devera wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was glistening with sweat, and he buried it in her throat. They writhed together, hips bucking desperately. "Fuck, fuck!" He was going to come. Inside her. Flood her pussy with his semen, fill her in a way no one ever had. Devera closed her eyes, spread her thighs further apart.

"Fuck!"

Devera gasped as the feeling of his cock disappeared from inside her. He'd...pulled out?! Her pussy ached with jealousy as she watched him wrap his hand around his cock, and then- Her eyes watched with wonder as great spurts of his cum splattered her stomach, warm and wet on her skin. He reached down, held her clit with rough, dry fingers.

"Come," he grunted, breathing heavy, grinding her clit between his fingers. Devera obeyed, eyes squeezing shut as her body was seized by her orgasm. She squealed, holding, grabbing his hand with hers, bucking against him. She didn't care what he had made her say, what he had to say after all this. She didn't care that she had degraded herself, or that she enjoyed the feeling of his cock inside her. She just didn't care. All she cared about was the waves of pleasure surging through her, the red haze of pleasure that coated her mind.

After what seemed like an hour, Devera's body finally relaxed. She ached, spread beyond her limits.

The Field Team Leader was eating an apple, his legs crossed. "You practically passed out. That good?"

Devera glared at him. "You didn't come inside."

His grin made her want to punch him. "Disappointed, Devera?"

"As if." She turned away. She gasped when she felt his hands land on her hips, tugging her back against him.

"Still with the attitude. Guess I am too nice. I should've come inside. There's still time. We have the whole weekend after all," he whispered, licking her throat. "Mm." Devera whimpered as he pushed her onto the ground. "Hands and knees!" Devera hated that her body obeyed. She gasped as she felt the head of his cock against her entrance once again.

"I hate you."

"Well, your soaking wet pussy says otherwise...but if you really feel that way, look on the bright side!" His hearty chuckle made her want to stab him! As if sensing her thoughts, his chuckles suddenly cut off. He pressed his chest against her back, his lips against her ear again. His voice was deep and quiet when he spoke, practically a purr. "You got a change in rank just like you wanted. You're my pet, my cocksleeve. That's a step up for someone like you." Devera gasped as his cock pushed in her again, the delicious, burning sensation of her pussy spreading around him building up again. That empty ache returning.

Why didn't the idea of being his pet sound bad!? Fuck, she hated him!


End file.
